Zombie Death Cult
Zombie Death Cult were an Egelian punk rock band, often credited with popularising and defining the genre. Formed in 3561, Zombie Death Cult were influential in defining the sound, style and themes of punk rock music as well as developing the anarcho-punk sub-genre later in their career. Despite their significant role in defining the punk sub-culture, Zombie Death Cult were critical of many punks later in their career and addressed this in their lyrics. Following their adoption of the "anarcho-punk" identity, the band promoted various causes such as anti-racism, civil resistance and environmentalism. History Origins (3561 - 3579) The band started in the house of one of the members of the band, Cristian Villaverde, while he was alone with another current member, Roberto Rodríguez. Roberto discovered a new musical genre, and showed it to Cris. Cris enjoyed it, and gave Roberto a new idea: form a rock band. Cris would be the vocalist and guitarist, while Roberto would be the drummer. Roberto liked it, but they still needed a band name. Watching a television show called "Death Cult", they got inspired. Immediately, Roberto added "Zombie" to the show name and asked if he liked the name. Both of them liked it. ZDC started their first recording with the following songs, recorded at Cris' home: "What Matters?" and "They Don't Need Us". These two songs are considered the most important songs from ZDC and Punk Rock. Their record was finished, and started preparing shows and gigs all around Keris. In a concert in Vilssten, Dolgava, Cris fell from the stage and broke his left arm. After two weeks of repose, he tried to play the guitar, but it was really painful for him. They needed to search for a new member, and they found Sara García, an amazing woman who played the guitar for years. Consequences (3579 - 3592) It was 3579 and they wanted to make another record. Thanks to this album, ZDC is considered to be Punk Rock. During their record production, a man came to them and told them what were they playing. They said that they were playing Rock music. Then the man said, "This isn't Rock, this sounds pretty punk". In that times, punk was a way to describe bad quality and noisy music. Cris told the rest of the band members that maybe they had to change their music. He said that he didn't feel any more comfortable with Rock music, since it was becoming something repetitive and that almost everyone knew about. He said that he wanted to make a new genre, inspired by the way that man described their music. Roberto thought that naming a genre "Punk" was a bad idea, but Cris and Sara liked it. They called their record "Punk Showcase", but it was later changed. When the record was finished, they reached a lot of popularity, and their music too. Someone contacted them to request an interview, and they accepted it. During the interview, the interviewer asked them what were their music about. Roberto said "Our music is called Punk, and the only thing we want with the music is to end with everything that annoys us". This is the moment when Punk was created. Problematic Punks (3592 - 3597) In 3592, Punk was all around Keris. Many people listened to Zombie Death Cult and followed their style, but no other band played Punk. In Egelion, a nightclub called "Punk Machine Club" (Egelian: Club Máquina Punk), or PMC/CMP was created. It was a club for punks to take a rest there at night and listen to ZDC songs. One day, ZDC was invited there and played their last record. It was historic. They started a new album one year later. They recorded a song called "Stupid Grey". This song was against the PDHE/HDPE, a monarchist and capitalist party that won elections just that year. Their official colour was Grey, and the way they had to show their disappointment against the PDHE was through that song. Alfonso de Nueva, president of Egelion and leader of the PDHE from 3597 to 3601, sent someone to contact the ZDC members and told them that if they continued with this, they would be banned from entering Egelion. They never removed the song, but stopped making songs against the PDHE. Honest Break-Up (3597 - 3598) A new recording would come in 3597, but it was stopped in 3608 when Alfonso De Nueva won elections again. The ZDC members decided to start making some music with insinuations agains the PDHE and Alfonso de Nueva, calling him a "bad pig". Alfonso de Nueva was pretty cautious about ZDC, especially of Cris, who started every song they played in the PMC/CMP with some political quotes, especially against conservatism, monarchies and capitalism. He noticed who do they called "bad pig" and immediately sent someone to contact the ZDC members. They received a note saying, "You've got two options: leave the country with your music, or break the band". All the members discussed this and decided to end with their band in 3598. They did their last gig at PMC/CPM and Cris sent a great message to everyone there, that said: "Zombie Death Cult will always be remembered, our music will live forever and our opinions mustn't be never silent. We won't stop the revolution, this Government needs to change, or be eliminated, who cares, no one wants a bad pig ruining your life for giving your opinion after saying that you believe in free speech". After the Break-Up After the break-up, the band became even more famous, inspiring a new punk movement, the modern punk. Most of the Modern Punk bands said that they were inspired by Zombie Death Cult. * Cristian Villaverde helped some Modern Punk bands, such as Dead Crash and Revolution of the Underground. Anyways, he didn't join any band or sing/played the guitar in a band, but performed in the PMC/CMP with some new punk songs. He said in an interview that he has no purpose on reviving the moments he lived in ZDC. He added, "We did many stupid things, but that changed some things". With that, he means that he helped to end with Alfonso De Nueva's power in 3616. A Communist Party won the elections and Cris wished them luck during a PMC/CMP gig. * Roberto Rodríguez died for abusing of drugs two years after the break-up of the band. He was sharing a hotel room with one of his friends. His friend saw him dead while he was at his bedroom. One year before his death, he went to PMC/CMP with Cris and had some fun time there. * Sara García joined Dead Crash, a Modern Punk band. She still played the guitar. She got separated from Dead Crash ten years after joining, and started writing and painting on the walls things related to anarchism and the punk subculture. Members * Cristian Villaverde (vocals, before 3578 played the guitar, leader and co-founder) * Roberto Rodríguez (vocals, drums, co-founder) * Sara García (guitar and some vocals) Discography * Death Cult (3561) - Rock music * Imaginary Man (3579) - Punk Rock * Anti-You (3593) - Punk Rock * Bad Pig (3597) - Punk Rock Category:Musical artists